Rebel Love Story
by SlytherinGryffindorPrincess
Summary: Harry doesn't know how to tell Hermione how he feels but she feels the same. What happens when a very jealous Ron does something no one would expect? Will their relationship last when Hermione starts recieving threatining letters from girls jealous of her for dating the famout Harry Potter? Read and find out! HP/HG DM/GW BZ/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

The curtains beside my bed get ripped open and I flinch from the mass amount of sun that bores its way behind my eyelids.

"Get up lazy bones! First day of classes!" Ginny says a little too enthusiastically. I groan and trap my face under a pilliow. Ginny must have pullled the blankets off of me bcause I feel a sudden cold rush sweep around me causing me to jolt up right and wrap my arms and legs around myself.

"C'mon get up!" I sigh and untangle myself and swing my lefs over the side of the bed. _'Why? Why does she have to be so excited?' _I thought. Usually I would be the one so enthusiastic about classes but lately I have not been looking forward to going to class and seeing _him_. Me and Ron broke up because I found him cheating on me with that whore, Lavender Brown. Her of all people! I sigh.

"C'mon! Hurry up! I wanna see Draco!" Ginny sqeals.

"Okay. I will be out there in a minute." Ginny nods and a giant smile graces her face as she skips down to the common room.

Sighing for the up-tenth time, I grab some clothes and a towl and head into the shower, turning it on as high as I can stand it. I strip and step in allowing the scorching water to tower-pour over me.

_'Well, there is one thing good about today,'_ I think with a smile._ 'I get to see Harry.' _

I turn the water off and use a drying spell on my body and hair. I dress in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light off-the-sholder blue blouse. I throw my robes on and a pair of dark blue, purple, and black plaid converse.

I slowly make my way into the common room and find Ginny pacing the floor, Ron and Harry on the couch and Lavender in Ron's lap sucking his face off.

I walk behind the couch, lean over it, and wrap my arms around Harry's sholers and the front of his neck. I feel him jump slightly but instantly relax and I feel my body doing the same thing.

"Hi Harry" I whisper in his ear. I feel shudder with pleasure.

"Hi 'Mione" he whispers back.

I walk around to the front of the couch and grab Ginny by the sholders, stopping her pacing, afraid she might wear a hole into the carpet.

"Yay! your finally ready!" Ginny exclaims with a smile, hopping up and down slightly. "Good! Let's go!" I laugh at her joyful spirit as she sprints out of the portriate hole. I grab my bag and walk over to Ron and Lavender who is still in a powerful passionate lip lock. I smack Lavender in the back of the head and they break away from the kiss.

"Let's go." I say simply. Harry grabs his stuff and we walk out of the portraite hole together.

As we reach the Grat Hall, I see Ginny and Draco sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with Blaise and Luna across from them.

Draco has his arm around Ginny and she is laying into his embrace. Blaise has his arm around Luna's sholders and she has her head on his sholder.

Me and Harry walk over to the table and sit down next to Ginny and Draco shortly followed by Ron and his whore Lavender who sit down across from us.

This is our little group now. Me, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Ron, and Lavender.

Ginny and Draco started dating after her break up with Dean. She was upset and Draco showed her that their wasn't anything to be upset about. He told her that if he was stupid enought to let her go then he didn't deserve her and she deserved better. Shortly after, they started dating and have been dating ever since.

Kind of the same thing happened with Blaise and Luna escept her and Ron were the ones that broke up.

So now we all sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. Draco is here because of Ginny. Blaise is here because of Draco. Luna is here because Blaise, me and Ginny.

"Can I have your attention please" McGonagall's voice echoes across the hall. She instantly get every students undivided attention. "Thank you. Now, there is once announcement I would like to make. First, we will be hosting a masqurade ball on Halloween night." She got cut off before she could finish as the hall filled with excited chatter. "Quiet!" McGonagall said sternly. The hall fell silent instantly. "Thank you, now I will give everyone a chance to go shopping in Hogsmeade for what ever you may need for the ball. Every other weekend, you may head to Hogsmeade. Also, the first through the fourth years may stay until ten. Everyone else is allowed to stay until two in the morning. That will be all, Thank you." With that, McGonagall stepped down and took her seat once more.

The excited chatter that everyone was holding back finally broke free and everyone started whispering happily about the ball coming up.

Harry turned to me, a nervous smile on his face. "Hermione," he started slowly. "Will you do me the honor of going to the ball with me?" He asked. I almost sqealed in delight. I thought that he was going to ask someone else. I noticed I hadn't said anything, I was just staring, I cleared my throut and gave a gaint smile.

"Yes, I would be honored." I said. Harry smiled broadly and pulled me into a giant hug.

"Hermione!" Ginny sqeals, "Me, you, and Luna are going dress shopping, this weekend. Please?" by now Ginny has scooted over and grabbed one of my wrists with both of her hands, her eyes pleading. Luna scooted over as well and grasped my other wrist with both of her hands from across the table.

They exchanged a look and then looked back at me with puppy dogs eyes that I couldn't resist. "Please?" They said in unison. I caved in and sighed.

"Okay, I will go shopping with you guys this weekend." Ginny and Luna both sqealed and Ginny gave me a giant hug as Luna came around the table and hugged me and Ginny. They let go and moved back to their respectful partners before we all packed up and headed to class as a group.

* * *

The weekend of dress shopping with the girls, came a little too fast for my liking. I had an hour before I had to meet Ginny and Luna in Hogsmeade. I sigh as I slip on my light denim shorts and olive graphic tee, one of the sleeves slipping of the sholders and a pair of wore out converse.** A/N This part was dedicated to Jazzybizzle. You now what part you had in this. *Hint*Hint* Awakening:Trouble in New York A/N**

I walk into the common room to find Harry sitting on the couch watching the fire instead of being out with Ron play Quittich or something. I walk around the couch and sit next to him, but a little further down. "Hi, Harry" I say eyeing him closely. "Are you okay?"

**Harry's POV**

I wake up with a small smile on my lips. I still couldn't believe that she had said yes to me. Today just happens to be Saturday so I think I am going to stay in for now. I sit up in bed and look around the common room. Ron is already gone, Hmm. Curious. He is never up on a Saturday before noon. Oh well, he is probably off somewhere snogging Lavender.

I sigh and get out of bed, grabbing some clothes and a towel. I head into the bathroom and turn on the shower, ridding myself of my clothes and stepping in, enjoying the feeling of my muscles relaxing.

I shut the water off and dress in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black graphic tee and and black, purple, and blue plaid converse.

I walk out into the common room and sit on the couch looking into the fire as I let my mind wonder off into different thoughts.

I am ecstatic that Hermione said she would go with me to the ball. I have been secretly crushing on her for 4 years now but I haven't had the nerve to tell her and I know that my feeling have progressively grown way out of my control. It is true, Hermione has grown from the bookworm to a beautiful young lady with soft caramel wavy lock, soft friendly chocolate brown eyes and an hourglass figure. Yes, she has become quiet attractive and I can't help but think about how beautiful she looks everytime I am around her. When I see her walk into a room or walk towards me I get butterflies in my stomach. Everytime I see her smile or laugh, my palms get sweaty and I get a lump in my throat. I can't help it, I just want to tell her my feelings but don't know where to start.

Just then I hear a pair of feet pad down the stairs and walk around the couch. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hermione sit down next to me on the couch, but at the end. I hate the distance but decide not to push my luck.

"Hi, Harry" she says. "Are you okay?" I look at her and can see her eyeing me, concern written all over her face.

"Hi, Mione. I'm fine." I fake a smile but her face shows she doesn't show that she doesn't believe me. She doesn't say anything but gives me a look that says 'we will talk about this later. I will find out' before she stands up.

"I gotta go meet the girls," she says and kisses my cheek before turning on her heel and strolling out of the portait hole. Merlin this is going to be a long year.

**Hermione's POV**

It is now October 31st. Everything has been going smoothly and I can't wait till the dance. I hear a serious of rapid knocks on my door and quickly make my way to the door, greeting Luna and Ginny and shutting the door behind the girls.

"Time to get ready!" Ginny says sqealing. "Okay, Mione you first." I sigh but sit down anyways. Luna starts on my hair as Ginny does my make up. Ten minutes later, I am slipping into my dress that I bought a couple of weeks ago. My dress has a sweet heart neck line and the top of the dress comes just above my breasts. The sholders are lace and it's fitted around the chest and stomach area, hugging my curves perfectly. It is ruffled around the stomach area and then falls loosely till just above the knee. It is a deep almost midnight puprle color. My hair is up in a messy bun with a few strands left to frame my face and a few strands hanging loose out of the bun. My make up is simple. Black eyeliner, dark purple eyeliner, nude lip gloss. I walk to my closet and pull out a pair of close toed heels that have a black, cork like heel and are midnight purple at the top, ending around my ankles.

Ginny is next. She sits down in the chair and me and Luna attack. I apply a silver eyeliner and black eyeliner that makes her eyes_ 'pop!' _with some light pink tent to her lips. Luna pins some of Ginny's hair behind her ear, leaving a few strains to frame her face. Ginny steps into her black skirt that is fitted around the waist but hangs loosely around her legs and stops around five inches above the knee. It has little shapes in the bottom of the skirt and the very bottom has lace, about an inch. The inside is a black silk skirt that semi hugs her legs and the fitted part around her waist has belt loops. Ginny grabs a black and silver lace belt and slips through the loops before tying it in a bow on the left side of her skirt. She slips into a black and silver ruffled tank top and slips on a black, short sleeved jacket to cover the fact that it's a tank top. The top hugs her curves in all the right places and I can't help but grin at the giant smile that spreads across her face as she examines herself in the mirror. She pulls on a pair of silver heels to match, that make her legs look like they gone on for miles.

Luna's last. She slips into the chair and I do her make up while Ginny takes to her hair. Ginny puts her hair up into a high ponytail, again leaving a few peices to frame her face. I apply dark red eye shadow and black eyeliner with a dark red lip gloss. Luna's outfit is a black skirt that has dark red flowers around the bottom and vines from the flowers flowing and curving up to her waist. It hugs her waist then, like the others, flows out loosely around the legs and stops mid-thigh. The shirt is a dark red off-the-sholder, long sleeve shirt that has a band that slips around the middle finger of both hands. She grabs a black belt and straps it across her amdomn. The shirt fits her in all thr right places and the belt just aids in showing off her toned stomach. She tugs on a pair of black ballet flats for a finished effect.

I look at the clock, _6:50. _The dance starts in ten minutes, we better get going.

"Okay girls," Ginny says clapping her hands together. "It's show time. Let's go blow those boys' minds." We walk out into the hallways and stopped right before the top of the stairs. We can hear the laughter of the boys down stairs, no doubt waiting on us. Ginny turns to Me and Luna and says "okay, I will go down first and then you Luna. We will save the best for last." She says, giving me a wink. Ginny walks to the top of the stairs and starts to decend. I hear gasps as she reaches the bottom, Luna following suit. She gets the same reaction from Blaise as she reaches the bottom. I take a deep breath and decend the stairs.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Me, Blaise, and Draco are waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the girls.

"So Draco, what do you think Ginny will like when she come down?" Draco smirks and says, "She will look amazing."

"Blaise, same question but with Luna" Draco says with a smirk.

"She will look like a Princess." He replies. Both of them turn to me and I say, "She will look like a goddess."

"I just got an idea," Blaise says looking pleased. "We should sing to the girls tonight, I hear their is a kareoke session going on tonight."

Me and Draco break out into peals of laughter at the look on Zambini's face and finally after calming down, we nod as we hear the door upstairs open.

Ginny is the first one to decend and she gets a gasp out of Draco. She looks exactly like he said she would, amazing.

Luna is the next one to decend and she also looks like a princess, earning a gasp and jaw drop out Blaise. As Luna reaches the bottom of the stairs Ginny tuns to us and says, "Just wait until you she 'Mione." We all look to the stairs as she decends and my mouth goes dry while a lump forms in my throat. She looks like a _goddess! _

She decends the stairs and as she reaches the bottom, I walk up to her. "You look amazing 'Mione." I say with a goofy grin on my face. She laughs slightly.

"Thank you. I like the way you boys dresses. All in black suits except you a deep purple shirt and black tie, Blaise a dark red shirt and black tie, and Draco with a silver shirt and black tie."

"Thanks 'Mione! Shall we go?" I ask, holding my arm at for her to take.

"That we shall," she says taking my arm.

We (Me, 'Mione, Ginny, Draco, Luna, and Blaise) walk to the Great Hall, talking and laughing amoungst ourselves. We reach the Great Hall and get in a line. After putting our mask in place, Draco and Ginny go first, strolling into the Hall with Blaise and Luna and Me and 'Mione following suit. The pack of six never realizing a pair of blue very jealous eyes staring directly at Hermione.

* * *

**Love you Jazz! Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, okay I am back with the second chapter! I was going to have it posted yesterday witht the first one but it um *ahem* didn't save properly and I lost the whole chapter. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as I do because it is going to help Harry express his feelings for Hermione. Let's hope that she figures it out and my um *ahem* little twist at the end of next chapter. Yep that's right, y'all have to wait for the twist. All y'all know is that it involves Ron and him being jealous.**

**I am going to be sticking only a few Harmony scenes in this chapter but I promise it will pick back up with the Harmony scenes. This chapter is escental for the story so I have to right it, along with next chapter. The time line will also be slowing down because of some unexpected letters from so jealous girls and we will find out who they are later on and I am reserving a few special chapter for Jazzybizzle who gave me the insperation to write this story. Shout out to you girl! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: *fake gasp* That's right, I don't own Harry Potter! I am only borrow the characters for this story!**

* * *

Hermione's POV

As we walk into the Great Hall, I can feel every eye trained on us. I start to feel self concious so me but shrug it off as we walk further into the Great Hall. Ginny and Draco run off to the right side of the crowd while Blaise and Luna take the left so I decide me and Harry are going to take the middle. After one slow song and a few up beat songs me and Harry walked to the bar off to the right to get a drink or two.

"What would you like cutie?"

"Terry Boot? You're working the bar?" I ask stunned.

"That's right" he smiles at me slightly and then askes again "So, you gonna tell me what you would like cutie?"

"Um, a butterbeer please" he nods and makes my butterbeer, sets it in front of me before turning to Harry.

"What would you like sir?" Harry, I just noticed, is boiling with anger. I wonder why, it can't be because of him being... jealous, can it? No, he doesn't like me like that.

I feel a pang of disappointment at my train of thought but not sure why. Do I want him to like me? I mean he is quite handsome. He went from a scrawny boy to a 6'2" tall man with toned arms, a solid chest, and a muscular face structure. His hair is still jet black, he still has green eyes hidden behind round glasses, and the lightning scar is hidden behind his black locks. All in all he is very handsome and _very _attractive. My simple crush four years has grown more and more as I watched him mature each year. My feelings for him has grown out of my control but I can't tell him how I feel because I don't want to make a fool of myself if he doesn't feel the same way. After grabbing our butterbeers, we turn back to the crowd and find a vacant table off to the side.

"I still can't get over how incredible you look tonight 'Mione," Harry says as we sit down. He pulls my chair out for me and pushes it in a little after I have sat down.

"Thank you Harry. You look very handsome tonight" I say with a smile before downing a quarter of my drink. We sit in comfortable silence but soon see Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Luna approach the bar. They order butterbeers and I wave them over when they start looking for a table.

"Hey guys!" Ginny says happily.

"Hey Gin, Luna, Blaise, Draco" I say with a smile. They sit down at our table and we sit there for a couple of minutes just laughing and talking amoungst ourselves. Then a slow dance came on and three guys approached our table. We all got quiet as they reached us, one walks in front of me, one in front of Ginny and one in front of Luna.

"Excuse me Miss" The man in front of me says. "Would you do me the honor of having this dance with you?" I look at Ginny and Luna to find them staring at me as well. From the looks of things, they got asked the same thing. I smile at them, as they return it and I watch as they accept the hand of the man standing in front of them before I turn to the one in front of me and accept his as well. All six of us walk to the middle of the dance floor before turning to our partners and he takes my waist as I put my hands around his neck. I watch out of the corner of my eye and see Ginny and Luna in the same position as we glide across the dance floor in our own little bubbles. Only after the song stopped did I notice that people had moved into a circle around us to give us more space.

The next song that came on was not something I was expecting. It is a tango like song and me and my partner stand in the middle with Ginny and Luna doing the same thing, Luna and her partner are on my left while Ginny and her partner are on my right. We move in perfect sync as we are all magnificent dancers. I put my left hand on his sholder while grabbing his left hand with my right as he puts his right on my waist. We start slow, barely moving our feet when a little pick up in the song plays. I bend down a little with my left leg and move my right foot in a circle to the back of my other foot before doing a small wavy motion and coming up.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I guess the music just speaks to me" He smiles and nods his head slightly before the actually pick up comes and we pull each other together perfectly before he sets his left foot back as I put my right foot forward.

"Well I guess we don't have a language barrier."

I smile as we repeat the process once more but this time I move my arms and sholders slightly in a wavy motion as he does a small hop, right to left. He spins me clockwise before pulling me to his slowly as we move across the floor to the beat. We stay close together as we move in sync and we pause slightly as I take my right foot and swing it around his right leg before we start moving again. We get back to the middle and he takes his hand off my waist as I drop down with my left leg bent and my right leg going behind me. He brings me back up a moment later and spins me clockwise again before I take my left leg and wrap it around his left leg. He keeps his right leg planted and bends his left leg so I am almost sitting on it. I put my left arm around his neck while he puts his right hand on my back. I lift my right leg slowly into the air before bringing it down and everyone starts clapping. We smile at each other before I do a little jump as he spins us to face each other once again and we start moving across the dance floor.

We stand side by side, my right arm around his neck and his right arm around my back as we move a few feet before I take his hat off his head and place it on mine. We move back into the middle as he grabs both of my hands and I hop as I swing my legs around his waist before swinging my right back around his waist as I land both feet on the ground. He takes the hat back and spins at the same time I spin before taking the hat back off as he bends down a little while we walk around each other as I move my hand back and fourth before we spin in different directions. I hold out my hands for him to take as he puts his hat back on and takes them before pulling me close and spinning a little. I run my hands down his arms before taking off into a spin across the floor. I stop spinning and he grabs my hands pulling me close once again. I place my hands on his sholders as his on my waist before he picks me up and spins me counterclock wise. He sets me down and as the song come to an end he slowly dips me to add to the effect of the ending. I smile at him as people start to clap loundly for us and I realize that after he pulls me up Ginny, Luna, and their partners have been following in sync with us the whole time. I smile inwardly at how amazing the dance was and he kisses my hand before him and the two other guys disappear into the crowd. Me, Ginny, and Luna walk off into a corner sqealing at each other at how amazing that was.

"Did you see the way we all moved together?" I sqeal.

"Yea it was amazing!" Ginny sqeals back.

"That was so much fun!" Luna sqeals at me and Ginny. We keep talking amoungst ourselves before the kareoke session starts and the first performer steps on stage.

"This song goes out to Ginny." He says and then it hits me. It's Draco!

"Ginny, it's Draco!" She smiles slightly as we watch him from our corner of the room. The music starts and he sings you _Can't have You_ by the Jonas Brothers.

At the end of the song, Ginny is in tears as Draco decends the stairs, Ginny leaps into his awaiting arms and kisses him soundly on the lips.

Blaise is next. He takes the stage and the music starts. I recognize it as _Broken_ by Evanescence. After Blaise finishes the song, he decends the stairs only to have a teary eyed Luna pounce on him. I walk to the back of the room to watch Harry ascend the stairs to the stage. He starts singing _Here without you_ by three door down.

_'So he does feel the same about me,'_ I think. I too start to feel tears prickleing my eyes as he continues to sing. As he finishes the last verse of the song, I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist and I start being pulled back towards the door but before I can scream a hand clamps over my mouth. I drop my back as I'm pulled through the doors and into the hallways of the castle. My attacker pushes me into an alcove roughly before pushing his body against mine.

I look up to see Ron staring at me with and evil grin on his face. "You know 'Mione" he says huskly by my ear. "You look really pretty tonight, how about me and you have a little fun." He evily grins at me again and I start squirming to get away but he's too strong.

_'I wonder if this is going to be it' _I think sadly as I keep struggling to get away.

**A/N This whole next part will be dedicated to Jazzybizzle. I figured that I should at least add a little something you know into my story since this is up mainly for you. A/N**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As I decend the stairs fo the stage, I look around for 'Mione but not seeing her I walk up to Ginny and Draco snogging in a corner. I clear my throat and the jump apart before Draco glares and me.

"What?" Draco asks snappily.

"Have you see 'Mione? I can't find her anywhere in the room." I say. He shakes his head and I scan the room again but I notice this time that Ron is missing as well. I spot her bag on the floor and run over to it before picking it up and sticking it in my back pocket. I take off out of the double doors, have a good feeling I know where they are.

I take off and round several corners before I hear "LET ME GO!" around the corner. I take off in that direction and round the corner. Right as I reach the alcove that is holding Ron and 'Mione, I hear a scream escape her lips.

"Hey!" I scream.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron stop! This isn't you!" I say. I am getting tired of fighting him but I'm not giving up.

"Fiesty are we?" he says. He kisses me roughly and I try to move away or push him away but again he is too strong. He moves down to my neck and bites the place where my neck and sholder meet. I cry out in pain as I am sure their is going to be a mark there.

"Let me go!" I scream. I don't think anyone can hear me but it was worth a try. He starts roaming his hands around my body as I keep struggling against him.

"I like it when your fiest" he says as he starts at my neck again.

"LET ME GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Again no one heard me. Ron moves a hand under my dress and grabs my womanly area and I let out another scream.

"Hey!" a voice booms. Ron abruptly stops and we both turn our heads around to look to see who it was. Standing right there, with a look that says 'if looks could kill' is Harry. I have never been so happy to see him in my life.

"How dare you put your hands on her like that!" He yells as he pulls Ron off of me and out into the corridor. He applys two crushing blows to his face before letting him drop to the ground unconsious. With a sigh of relief I peel myself away from the wall, the tears freely falling from my eyes, I run into Harry's awaiting arms.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Harry says.

"Harry it's not your fault. It's mine, I let myself be pulled away and even dropped my bag..."

"Mione stop. It's not your fault that you got pulled away. There really wasn't anything you could do." Harry said soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"Not really..." I say shakingly.

"Do you wanna go back to the common room, we can if you want to, we don't have to go back to the dance." He says looking at my face closely.

"No, I think I will be okay." I give a small half hearted laugh. I start to feel a little better because I realize that Harry hasn't let me go yet.

"Are you sure?" he asks, concern leaking into his voice. I nod my head and we start heading back to the dance. Before we head inside Harry reaches into his back pocket and pulls out my bag. My bag!

"Oh thank you so much Harry!" I say giving him a giant smile and an equally sized hug.

"You're welcome!" He beams at me. We walk inside just as _I'm all out of Love _by Air Supply comes on. He interlaces our hands together and pulls me to dance floor.

He laces his hands around my waist as I lace mine around his neck. We sway slowly to the song.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without_

_I know you were right_

_Believing for so long_

Harry cups me my face with his hands as the next verse rolls in.

_I'm all out of love, What am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say I was wrong_

He leans down and slowly presses his lips to mine. It's like fireworks explode and shivers of pleasure run through my body. I moan before I can stop it and slowly break away from the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" I ask quietly.

"Because I love you" he says. I stand rooted to the spot, shocked. This is too much for me to handle right now. I take his hands from my face and instantly see the hurt in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Excuse me." I studder. I run out off the double doors and since McGonagall said that all seventh years could come and go as we please, I run out of the double doors of the Entrance Hall and turn on the spot.

* * *

**So part of this chapter and part of next chapter will be dedicated to Jazzybizzle. Love ya girl! Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just so you know... you will find a duplicate story of this story. That is my other account, wintersnow387. It stopped working and I just want to let everyone know that I am sorry. I didn't want to have to start over but it's done already. Thank you to everyone who is supporting me here.**


End file.
